


Victor's Yuri.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Just another warm up as i am having a tough time writing anything., Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i hope yall enjoy, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: While making love to each other, Victor has a little difficulty saying,I love youto Yuri. But it isn't without reason!(My first fic for Yuri On Ice!! YAY!)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Victor's Yuri.

“Ahh, Victor!” Yuri squealed as he felt the man that he loved inside of him. Yuri shivered and wailed, clutching the sheets and feeling his body lose control. His heart throbbed and his legs widened as Victori started to move, so gently. 

“Yuri!” Victor gasped and pumped his hips, kissing Yuri’s shoulders and touching him all over. It was ecstasy, it was Heaven to finally make love to his Yuri. They moved wildly and kissed, feeling as if they were alone in the world. They were as loud as they wanted, needed, and yearned to be.

“Victor!” 

Yuri screamed as Victor lifted him up off his back, setting the younger man in his lap and thrusting upward. Yuri held onto his husband desperately, dragging his nails into Victor's pale back. Victor gritted his teeth and continued to pump into Yuri before taking Yuri’s soft black hair and tugging on it. 

Their eyes met and Victor noticed Yuri’s eyes were wet. He was crying... _ softly.  _

Victor slowed his pace, but deepened his stroke, making Yuri moan differently...his sounds were deeper...bodily, and anxious. 

“Oooh!” Yuri let out, crying anew. “Victor, Victor, I love you.” 

There was something in the way Yuri said  _ I love you _ that set Victor aflame with a new burning passion. A hungry lust that made him kiss Yuri and bite down on his lower lip. 

Yuri flinched in the little pain and groaned as his lover pulled him back down to the bed. But he didn't have to think about it, Yuri straddled Victor and began to move his hips, riding him vigorously just as Victor began to pump up into him.

The hotel room was filled with the sounds and smell of their lovemaking and everything began to spin. 

Yuri couldn’t stop saying,  _ I love you  _ as if he was waiting for Victor to say it back to him but little did Yuri understand--not until much later-- that every thrust Victor delivered into him was an _I _ _ love you too.  _

Victor was dying to say it back to him, but he couldn’t speak; he was too astounded by Yuri’s voice and his movement...and his body. He couldn't catch his breath as Yuri rode him. The sound of their bodies slapping together, ringing in his ears. 

Victor was aching to let Yuri know that he loved him too. God, He loved Yuri so much. 

Victor threw his head back and held onto Yuri’s waist tightly, allowing his beloved to take him. 

  
  


Afterward, The pillows were on the floor and the sheets were tangled up around their limbs. Victor was first to wake up and see Yuri sleeping heavily beside him. Smiling, the blond curled up beside his Yuri and kissed his shoulder, his neck, and his cheek, gently. Repeatedly, until Yuri woke up. 

Yuri moaned sleepily as he felt Victor caressing him adoringly. Seeing his eyes, made Yuri blush a bright pink as he suddenly remembered how he kept calling out during their sex. 

Slightly embarrassed, Yuri buried his face into Victor’s chest. Victor laughed and as if he could read Yuri’s mind about it...he finally replied in a loving whisper, 

“I love you too, Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick warm-up guys. <3 I really hope you all enjoy this. Also, I don't have a trusted beta-reader yet for my anime fandoms, so please excuse my mistakes! (Edit some parts with Grammarly though! <3)


End file.
